wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
John Hennigan
|Nomes de ringue =John Hennigan Johnny Blaze John Morrison Johnny Nitro Johnny Onyx Johnny Spade Johnny Superstar |Data de nascimento =3 de outubro de 1979 |Local de nascimento =Los Angeles, Califórnia |Peso =100 kg |Altura =1,85 m |Treinado por =Al Snow Bill DeMott Ivory Nick Dinsmore |Estilo =Brawler High-Flyer |Status atual =Ativo na WWE |Estréia=27 de janeiro de 2003 |Retirada= }} John Randall Hennigan (Los Angeles, 3 de outubro de 1979) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Atualmente trabalha para a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) no seu programa SmackDown, sobre o ring name de John Morrison. Carreira John Hennigan foi contratado pela WWE após participar e vencer o reality show Tough Enough em 2002, organizado pela própria WWE em conjunto com a MTV. Desde sua primeira luta, mostrava habilidade, que chamou atenção dos agentes da WWE. Johnny Blaze Em 2004, Hennigan foi trazido para o show Monday Night RAW como assistente de Eric Bischoff sob o nome de Johnny Blaze (depois trocado para Johnny Spade e finalmente Johnny Nitro). Alguns meses depois ele foi "demitido" por Bischoff e voltou a treinar para ser chamado pela WWE novamente. Smackdown! Ele re-estreou na WWE formando duplas com Joey Mercury e sendo gerenciado por Melina, no grupo conhecido como MNM. Pouco depois da estréia, ele e Mercury derrotaram Eddie Guerrero e Rey Mysterio pelo WWE Tag Team Championship. Ele e Mercury conquistaram o título por mais duas vezes, antes de se separarem, quando Nitro e Melina foram para o show Monday Night RAW. RAW Após estrear no show, Nitro conquistou o WWE Intercontinental Championship vencendo Carlito e Shelton Benjamin, este último o campeão na época. Algum tempo depois ele perdeu, reconquistou e depois perdeu o título, todos as vezes enfrentando Jeff Hardy. Algum tempo depois, ele, Melina e Mercury (apesar de estarem em shows diferentes) se reuniram como MNM para enfrentarem os Hardy Boyz, (Jeff Hardy e Matt Hardy). Porém algum tempo depois, Mercury foi demitido da WWE e Nitro foi mandado para a Extreme Championship Wrestling. ECW Johnny Nitro estreou-se na ECW e foi escolhido para substituir Chris Benoit na luta que determinaria o novo campeão da ECW, contra CM Punk. Johnny Nitro venceu e tornou-se o ECW Champion. Mais tarde perdeu para CM Punk o título. No show do dia 17 de julho de 2007, Nitro anunciou que a partir de agora deveria ser chamado de John Morrison, assumindo a identidade de uma estrela do rock similar a Jim Morrison. John Morrison tentou voltar a ser ECW Championship, mas não conseguiu. Na edição de 16 de novembro de 2007 da Smackdown!, ele e The Miz se tornaram campeões de duplas da WWE, vencendo Matt Hardy e Montel Vontavious Porter. No The Great American Bash, ele e The Miz perderam o título de duplas para Curt Hawkins e Zack Ryder numa Fatal-4-way match entre 4 duplas. SmackDown Em 2009 foi draftado para a SmackDown onde fez um face turn. Ao derrotar Rey Mysterio em uma edição da SmackDown conquistou pela terceira vez o WWE Intercontinental Championship. Está conquista o colocou em feud com Dolph Ziggler. No wrestling *'Finishers' :*'Moonlight Drive' (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) - 2007 - presente :*'Starship Pain' (Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault) 2007 - Presente :*'Nitro Blast' (Superkick) - 2004-2005; 2008 *'Signature Moves' :*'Standing Shooting Star Press' - 2005-2006 (como finsiher) e 2009 - Presente (como Signature) :*'Flying Chuck Kick' (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) :*Belly to Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster *'Ataques' :*Dancing Leg Drop :*European Uppercut :*Fintar Plancha, seguido de um Baseball Slide :*Inverted Headlock Backbreaker seguido de um chute na barriga e de um Capoeira Kick :*Variações de Corkscrew Moonsault ::*Springboard ::*Standing :*Várias Forearm Smashes em um oponente caído :*Reverse Roundhouse Kick :*Running Knee Strike em um oponente sentado :*Russian Legsweep :*Spinning Heel Kick :*Springboard ou Slingshot Elbow Drop :*Step-Up Jumping High Kick :*STO Backbreaker seguido de um Russian Legsweep, ou um STO, ou um Neckbreaker Slam *'Apelidos' :*"The Shaman Of Sexy" :*"The Tuesday Night Delight/The Friday Night Delight" :*"The Guru Of Greatness" :*"The New Face Of Extreme :*"The A-list Elitist" *'Managers' :*Melina Perez (enquanto fazia parte do MNM) :*Niki e Bri Bella :*Layla :*Jillian Hall *'Temas de entrada' :*''"Papparazzi" de WCW Até-2007'' :*'"Ain't No Make Believe" 2007-presente' Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|400px|Morrison [[WWE Intercontinental Championship|Intercontinental, Word Tag e WWE Tag Team Champion]] *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Joey Mercury *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team do Ano (2005) - com Joey Mercury - com Joey Mercury :*PWI o colocou como #43 dos 500 melhores wrestlers durante a PWI 500 de 2008. *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*ECW Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (3 vezes) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) - com Joey Mercury (3) e The Miz (1) (Mais reinados) :*WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com The Miz :*Tough Enough vencedor com Matt Cappotelli :*Slammy Award de Tag Team of the Year (2008) – com The Miz :*Slammy Award for Best WWE.com Exclusive (2008) – com The Miz *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Tag Team of the Year (2008) com The Miz Vídeos Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling